Ice Cream Date
by Jarlos-Queen
Summary: ch1Kames/ch2Cargan- Kendall nervously invites James on an ice cream date in the park. Logan, tho, picks the perfect time to stroll through the park and witnesses it from afar. He flees to the apartment, where Carlos is there for him. kames, cargan, some one sided jagan
1. Ice Cream with James

Kendall patted his back pocket. "Good, wallet's still there." He approached James in the Palm Woods Park. "Hey, James."

"Hey, Kendall." His hair was looking as perfect as it always did when he flashed Kendall a thousand-watt smile.

"Uh, ya ready?" Kendall held out his arm, and James took it.

"Yeah, finally! It took me an _hour _to get my hair _this _perfect!"

"James, you hair _always _looks '_that_ perfect'."

"Aw, thanks, doll." James shot Kendall another white smile. Kendall couldn't help but blush at 'doll'. He nodded, looking down at the ground as they walked.

"Where are we going?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, ice cream."

"Oh, yeahh!" James shot a fist into the air, obviously excited about ice cream. Kendall smiled shyly. He approaced the ice cream man, and handed him two dollars.

"Two, single scoop vanillas, please."

"Ya want sprinkles on that?" His gruff voice sounded disapproving. His facial expression didn't help, either.

"Just on one."

The man eyed Kendall funny, but looked at James funnier. The pretty boy smiled at the man as he handed Kendall the two ice cream cones.

"Here ya go." He then muttered something under his breath, but Kendall didn't pay attention. The man, whose nametag read 'Tim', glared at the pretty boy and his blonde, awkward friend as he said it.

"Here you go, James." He walked over to the table James was sitting at and handed him the plain vanilla. He stared at it as Kendall enjoyed his own, sprinkle-covered vanilla ice cream cone.

"Maybe _I _wanted sprinkles on _mine, _too." He stole a lick of Kendall's ice cream and smiled. "Okay, I'm better now."

Kendall's face was bright red. His mouth was agape, his green eyes wide open. James laughed, pulling a compact out of his pocket. Kendall stared at himself in it and burst out laughing.

"Jesus Christ, I'm a wreck!"

"No," James reached a hand across the table to hold Kendall's. "You're just fine. You look cute when you're flustered." He smiled, setting his compact on the table and licking his ice cream.

"A compact, now? What about your mirror?"

"Too big to carry around. This is convenient."

"James, that thing's for girls."

"'Haters Gonna Hate'." He laughed. Kendall took another lick of ice cream, leaving some behind on his face. "You've got some...ice cream on your face." James leaned over the table and kissed Kendall lightly. His tongue darted out every once in a while to lick away the ice cream. Kendall's eyes were wide open in shock, but he was soon able to kiss back when James' confidence rubbed off on him. James licked his bottom lip, and Kendall opened up his mouth a little more. James' tongue rubbed up against Kendall's, and he could feel the coldness of the ice cream. Their kiss was interrupted when they heard screaming. They looked to see someone running away.

"Is that..._Logan?_" He cocked a dark, thick eyebrow.

"Nahh, I bet he's fine." James reassured him, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. Kendall didn't see it, but James cringed at the mention of Logan. He had asked James out only and hour ago, and he had rejected him for Kendall. He knew Logan was hurt; his face had clearly shown it. "Uh, thanks for the ice cream." He got up and kissed Kendall's cheek. He sped-walked away towards the Palm Woods Pool to go clear his mind.

"Um, yeah, no problem. I'll...see you later." Kendall said as James got farther away.

"Yeah, totally!" James yelled as he walked out of earshot.

Meanwhile, Kendall had gotten up and thrown the remainder of his ice cream away. "What was that?" He threw his hands in the air, looking in the direction James left. He cocked an eyebrow at no one, then turned around and walked away.

Back at the ice cream parlor, Tim was scrubbing ice cream dishes. He looked at the blonde as he left. "Faggots," he snorted.


	2. Come to Papi

Logan was sitting on the couch, staring at a blank T.V. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing. Soon, a happy Carlos bounded into the room. He jumped onto the couch next to Logan and smiled.

"Hey man, what's on T.V.?" Carlos grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "Hey! It's Jo's old show!" A rerun of New Town High was on; Jo's cute friend Megan was in this episode. He turned to a silent Logan. "I miss Jo. But I bet Kendall misses her more." At this, Logan erupted with fresh tears. Carlos was startled, but that didn't stop him from comforting his friend. He gathered Logan in his arms, resting his chin on his head. "Logie, what's wrong?"

"K-Kendall..a-and..J-J-James..!" Logan shook violently, and Carlos cuddled him closer.

"Logie, talk."

"Well, J-James he, h-he..."

"Yes?"

"Well, he and K-Kendall...w-well, they..."

"Hortense Logan Mitchell, please just tell me." He stared into his eyes, which blinked and squeezed out tears.

"He," Logan paused to wipe his nose on his arm, "rejected me."

Carlos made an 'o' with his mouth. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, _no!_" Logan had only told Carlos when he had first developed feelings for James. The two boys had talked for hours on end, devising plans to get Logan and James closer. Their plans had seemed to work, because it looked like James had been returning the feelings. So when Logan had finally gotten the guts to ask him out, he was devastated when James shook his head 'no'. He was even more devastated when he witnessed James and Kendall's ice cream date later that afternoon. _That _ was when he ran home to bawl.

Logan explained the last half of the story to Carlos, who clucked his tongue and shook his head. He held him closer to his chest, running a hand through his dark hair. Logan cried into Carlos' chest, gripping onto his purple sweatshirt. Carlos let him cry for a good seven minutes, which was all he needed. Logan lifted his head and smiled softly at Carlos. He smiled back, wiping the last of Logan's tears away with his thumb. He kissed his forehead, then his nose, then both of his cheeks.

"Logan, just know I'll always be here for you." He pulled Logan in for a short, sweet kiss. "I love you, bro."

Logan hugged him, whispering, "I love you, too." He got up, smiling at his best friend, then walked out the door. Outside of apartment 2J, Logan touched his lips gingerly. He then sat down in front of the door, contemplating, until Katie came back from whereever she was. She sat down next to him and they talked quietly, deciphering his mangled, confusing thoughts. Logan spilled dark secrets to her, and Carlos, too. For, unknown to the two in the hallway, Carlos was listening through the door.

He smiled. "I love you, Logan."


End file.
